How to be Massie Block
How to be as naturally beautiful! Massie Block is downright gorgeous. Or so, the books say. First off, keep up with your hair! Leave in conditioners help to keep your hair shiny and healthy. Wash your hair every day or every other day with a professional shampoo. Kid shampoos wash ''your hair but don't make it ''shiny, healthy, ''and ''luxurious. Bumble and Bumble is what Massie uses but Suave Professionals works really well at a cheaper cost. Spray it with detangler after washing, before drying, to give it body and liven it up. Do NOT have stringy hair. It's just not alpha. Keep it thick, full, and glamorous. Always! Have a hairstyle that fits your face, too. Don't just part it and style it any way. For a square face or chubby face, I recommend bangs that cover your forehead. For extremely skinny or heart shaped faces, I recommend side-swooping bangs. They make your face seem fit to your hair and the rest of your body. And lets leave short, cut off, bobs for your puppies, okay? Never cut your own hair. There are expensive or cheap hairdressers out there that know what they're doing who can and will do it better. Your face needs to be zit-less. I suggest a facial scrub as well as a highly recommended dermatologist. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a face doctor. They will give you acne and rosacia (face redness) medicines to fit your budget and facial type. Yes, everyone's face is different and requires different treatments. Not everyone is fine with Proactive''. Use your face medicine religiously! How to use makeup as well! Massie Block is great at applying makeup. She knows what goes where, too, which I ''wish I could say about most teenage girls. Did you know? Blush goes on the cheekbones, not cheeks. Lipstick is only applied to the bottom lip, the smushed to the top so as not to apply too much; same goes for lipgloss. Eyeshadow is best kept natural, unless you want to look like a hooker... Eyeliner doesn't start at the eye! It starts a little past, 1/4 from the cornia and goes a little, tiny, bit past the end of the eyes. Foundations that say they go with every color, don't look very natural. In fact.... they look bad! Powder and foundation shouldn't be worn at the same time, it makes your face look heavy and weighed down by makeup. You need to wear just the right amount, too. So as not to look like a go-go dancer. Just look nice! Have a social life! It's that simple. Be popular! You should know most everyone in your grade well enough to have a 5 minute conversation with them, non stop. If not, get to know them and get some inside jokes! Catch up on some friendly gossip! You should have your fabulous clique of ah-mazing friends, but you should know some others, too. It's just not normal to not have more than your clique of friends, now is it? Don't be as much of a bitch as Massie, but DO stand up for what you believe in. Have memorized comebacks ready that could ''"wow" ''the crowd if anyone tried to mess with you. Also, try to know people in grades older than you. Hang out with them sometimes but don't make them your best friends. It will make you seem cooler, plus you get caught up on basically the entire school's gossip! Speaking of gossip, never be out of the know. It will make you seem loserish. You need to know pretty much "who's dating who". You need to know who did what! If you're going to be popular, you'll need your sources. You should also make it a habit to hang with some guys. Not ''only ''will that boost your popularity, but it will give you some insight into the typical guy's mind. Which, is a ''very ''good thing to have. To keep up with your popularity, ect, have a phone ready at all times. Make sure it's charged, too! Save up for a good phone (ex. IPhone, blackberry...). Have a good laptop, too, and a Twitter, MySpace, and Facebook. It's not too hard! Have the #s of at least 70 people. Including boys, at least 5. Never look like you're not having fun.